Exon
The "Red" Planet Boasting ridiculously over powered defenses designed to protect the world from asteroids and WMDs, Exon itself is the undisputed most protected place in the Milky Way. As a double sided dagger it is also seen as one of the most dangerous places to go, as in the past due to serious corruption it has been known as extremely dictorial. After a lengthy and extremely costly civil war, Exon is changing fast. Exon still however holds animosity to the majority of factions across the galaxy for their lack of help during hard times and returns the favor. Exon earns its knickname to its owned super faction, the USSR. The Exon System Directly unbefitting of its name is Exon's blue star, giving the lands of Exon and its world a naturally calming cold look to fit with its climate. Exon is surrounded by defenses and space platforms to keep it safe from both the asteroid and space battle scrap belt and incoming attacks. The Exon system is also known for its interior defense skills, capable of hitting targets while they're still in slipspace. Exon has three moons Intron (a mostly industrialized, and robotic populated planet), Exon II (practically a smaller, warmer Exon. Used primarily for farming), and the smallest moon Polarus (A high class populated moon with top knotch security, people, and businesses). "Humble Beginings" wip Civilian Life and the Exon Personality Civilian life is somewhat extravagant on Exon as most men serve in the military of the USSR. Exon men and women after the civil war have taken somewhat of a turn on the way the average person views the galaxy. Exon people are known to host very entertaining parties and treat friends to their favorite places. Befitting their lifestyle, children are pressed into an impressive school system for humans to bolster their knowledge of the military, Exon's history, and science. Religion The Exon people are staunch believers in a system that could only be related to "Karma". Exon people are obsessed about what they'll be remembered for when they eventually die, as to what happens after death Exon people believe that a Valhalla like place awaits them, there is no way to not be admitted into this place. But the way its seen "If you act as a coward in life you will be treated and remembered likewise after death". Its not necessarily a religion, nor are Exon people to be viewed as superstitious to an extent but most galactic religions are rejected on Exon for the reason as they beleive that the individual controls their destiny despite their communistic views. People Sangheili Sangheili from Exon typically grow larger then those from Sangheilios due to widescale availability of augmentations given to common civilians as well as an extremely effective government program designed to leading Exon Sangheili to military lives. Culture wise, Sangheili from Exon are very strange compared to the average galactic elite. While some still hold true to the old Sangheili traditions, many have strayed due to longer exposure to human culture. *Sangheilios Opinion - Sangheilios from the homeworld usually look to Exon elites as barbaric. Having abandoned naming rituals, Sangheili religions, and even large portions of their culture. Although still comparitively the Exon Sangheili boasts better martial status, culture wise; Sangheilios feels superior. Humans (Male) The Stereotypical Exon man stands taller then most men of the human race as well as being more physically inclined. A bit slower in terms of thinking power and clumsy at times, the steriotypical Exon man is normally very warm to people they know but extremely wary of new comers as most Exon people dislike change. Common Exon male personality has been known to be difficult to get along with in the beginning but become extremely loyal and unbreakable friends. Humans (Female) The Stereotypical Exon woman is a bit of an oddity as the culture mostly revolves arround strict gender roles which naturally brings out the male side of the human race of Exon more for the galaxy to see. None the less, fashion is heavily emphasized on Exon in terms of clothing, so Exon parents look to dress their children (especially their daughters) in the finest clothes possible. Exon women are known to be, like the men, stronger and taller then most women of the galactic community due to the finese the Exon Department of Science and Health posesses in working in human implants and body augmentations to the whole community. Climate/Wildlife Exon is a bit farther from it's star then most other habitable planets making it a lot colder then most other planets. It is snowing most of the year (Except in maybe volcanic or some very select tropical regions). Exon wildlife is mostly made up of wolves and reptiles that can withstand the cold but as of lately scientists have also uncovered a rare endangered dragon species which adapts to what climate/surroundings there in (usually corresponding with elements). Bring a gun they're unfriendly. Exon wildlife is preserved but heavily hunted for their meats and expensive furs, dragons are especially rare due to misunderstandings and a short classified war between Exon and the dragons, this ended but left the dragons nearly extinct. The war started due to Exon hunters thinking they were merely animals and ended up killing one of them. The dragons (who turned out to be much more intelligent then once thought) started attacking hunting and farming villages. Unable to justify a war wi th animals with the people the Exon government armed hunters with large weapons to fight back the dragons away from the views of the public. Dragons have seemingly disapeared from Exon but occasionaly signs of their existance still remains. Tropical areas have been known to house an interesting array of larger creatures which display some simularities with those of dinosaurs or other large reptiles. Most have been hunted hard but with new conservational laws placed their species are starting to bounce back. Branches and Leaders Navy - ??? Armor Divisions - Commandant Pavel Cherdenko (Warthunder Apocalypse Tank) Infantry and Special Operations - NKVD Dimitri M. Petrov (3rd Shock Army) Leader of State - Noah V. 'Chavam Commitee of State Security - NKVD Artyom J. Pavlov '''Exon Droid Legion- '''General Greivous Iron Curtain Almost completely seperating Exon from the outside universe, the Iron curtain was originally used to stop asteroids from impacting Exon due to the systems massive asteroid fields. Now it has been updated making it impossible to get to Exon unless utilizing ORION (A massive halo-like ring that surrounds Exon allowing docking, fueling, and merchants to drop off their cargo). Even teleportation is a bad idea due to the new systems known as "redirection" which will redirect the teleporting objects beneath to beneath the polar ice caps of Exon where it is certain that they will drown. The "drop" area is also closely monitored. Ships or anything seen as too large to be redirected to under the icecaps is redirected INTO the asteroid field where it will most likely be destroyed. Orion's Belt Exon's Orion's belt is a massive ring like object that is in orbit around Exon that allows for the refit, rearm, and refuel of ships and where what little trade Exon has to be processed. Orion has the best scanning equiment available enabling them to be able to procure or disarm threats before the ships even dock. Biometric ID enables the defense systems to identify organic (or partially organic) life forms. The most used system identifies all known diseases (Even a flood infection although they arn't exactly around anymore... you can never be too careful). After scanning is complete battle androids from Weyland-Yutani industries will pick up and process the objects and send them down the orbital elevator. Recently to fight the ELA's attempts at hacking the orbital defense network (Due to megnsk giving the security codes and everything) Exon has updated the defenses and made new expensive and intricate firewalls making them nearly impossible to tamper with. Faction Relations *UCR - Adequate relations are maitained and a healthy respect is kept from Exon civilians towards UCR civilians. Their military power is respected. However with inaction against the UEG's heavy destruction of civilians which they evidently stand against, the committee is questioning the validility of NuNS thus effecting current politics. *Cineris Collective - After joint operations, the intervention against the Andromedan Dominion, and support for the resistance; public opinion has improved for the CMF. Although in terms of government opinion, the CMF is seen as questionable due to inaction of bombing of innocent civilians by their UEG counterparts. *UNSC - Relations are at an all time low, trade is halted; kinking raw matieral to the UEG. Exon public opinion views the UEG returning to their old ways prior to their first fall. *Vanguard - Although the Exon and Vanguard governments remain relatively uninterested in each other the Exon people mostly respect the Vanguard's culture because of their keen sense of duty and structure. *JSDF - Government Relations are improving but racial problems still ensue between the Exon and JSDF peoples. *Concordat - Relations remain low, however news of Concordat leaders taking a direct approach to combat is starting to be respected. *Corneria - Client State. Current Politics After, in their view, the NuNS and UEG forces broke the Citadel charter the USSR is backing out of the charter as to the committee believes that despite strict warnings against demolishing civilian infastructure and taking the lives of former and current USSR citizens after a peace treaty was brokered without any notification or advice from Exon. There is currently a referendum going underway of disbanding the CGE as well as current joint forces several important political figures are currently pushing to reform trade deals to other factions such as the Systems Alliance and even select non-involved NuNs factions. The referendum is currently swinging towards staying within the UEG as the USSR's outter colonies are in disrepair from former ELA attacks. Although its seen to go either way as the damage to Kolechia was severe. Views towards Enhanced/Mutants Although Exon prefers to use the term 'Mutants' to describe what the rest of the galaxy what know as enhanced. Exon preserves a curiously good view towards enhanced. Although there are strictly enforced rules about practicing some of their abilities in public due to fear of making a situation worse due to lack of civilian training. Enhanced however are encouraged to immigrate to Exon. Trivia *The Exon military actually has a beard inspection officer as a rank. One is given two weeks to attempt to grow one and if the officer feels that it is full enough he is allowed to keep it indefinably. *There are rumors that after Exon itself was free from the civil war that the entirity of New Moscow actually ran dry on vodka. *Its expected that people are not silent at the dinner table on Exon. *Exon enjoys old time music, some rumors say that it was due to Bad Company using old music during their operations and it managed to stick. *Exon Sangheili and humans are known to grow slightly larger then the average human due to additives in food as well as widespread use of minor augmentations to the body (even more so in the military). *Exon is known as the "Red System" for the red star in its galaxy. Category:Location Category:Factions Category:Exon Category:Super Power Category:USSR Category:Lawful Evil Category:CGE